My name is Uzumaki Naruto
by Aki-sensei
Summary: I have no idea with titles so read it, is about naruto's diary narusasu warning and some fluff stuff


Fine, this is my second Naruto fic, if the first one sucks is okay, I'm new here... let's start you know the whole babbling I don't own Naruto blah, blah, blah, grammar mistakes sorry, I think this is fluff material, oh god I'm really crazy, what I'm missing? Oh yeah, NaruSasu stuff, a little of IrukaKakashi or KakashiIruka as you want to see it, no lemon just shounen-ai, damn it here we go!

"_**Feels weird talking to a notebook but I want Iruka-sensei feels happy of the gift he gave me so...**_

_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the next one to become Hokage! I'm eight years old and... did I mention I want to become Hokage?... Oh yeah I did, Iruka-sensei tells me that if I want to become Hokage I have to work hard at the Academy but is too much trouble, besides I don't have so many friends, when I'm walking through the village everybody start to mumble things and point at me… I haven't done anything that bad, have I? Well... just a prank or two, maybe three, is not that bad! ... I can't believe I'm talking to a notebook, well writing, well you get the idea right? Right..."**_

An eighteen years old boy chuckled while turning the pages of the little notebook, his yellow hair was a little longer than before and if it wasn't because of the head band protector it would cover his light blue eyes; he turned a few more pages filled of drawings to another script part...

"_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm twelve years old and... geez I wrote this four years ago, oh well nobody will read this so... where was I? oh yeah, I'm twelve years old, I'm a genin, a step closer to become Hokage! Yeah! After some fights and discovering I'm the vessel of Kyuubi I got my own headband... well is not mine is from Iruka-sensei, he gave it to me! That makes it more special! And now I'm going to work in teams of three to complete missions, my team is me, obviously, Sakura-chan and Sasuke... oh great I have Sasuke in my team wacky doo... note: that was sarcasm! COME ON I CAN'T STAND THAT BASTARD! HE'S ALWAYS LOOKING COOL AND BEING THE "BEST" OF EVERYBODY! And after that embarrassing incident...well we got in such a "special union" it freaks me out... all right we kissed damn it, but it was an accident! All his stupid fan girls hitted me! Crazies... thinking better it wasn't that bad that kiss...oh god I thought THAT! No fucking way! I'M NOT GAY I'M IN LOVE WITH SAKURA-CHAN! Am I?**_

"Dobe what are you doing?" another eighteen years old boy called the blond boy from behind, he was tall and with a pale skin, he has dark-onix eyes that were half-covered by black (or dark blue) bangs " I'm just reading something! Wait a minute" the blond called back! The pale boy got closer to him to see what his partner was reading and found the page full of heart drawings with the words 'I love you'...

"_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm fourteen years old and I'm the next one to become Hokage! That's my slogan to start writing, whatever I have discovered something really important of me...I'm gay...hey is not so hard to say it, well write it, well... AGH! This confusion again! Well what done is done, I have admitted something about myself, I can breathe now...that was a metaphor, it wasn't literally, and you won't believe the guy I'm in love for... Did I just said you won't believe? Never mind, where was I? Oh yeah, telling you the guy I'm in love... come on guess, you can't answer me you don't talk so I will tell you is... I'm freaking you with this cliff angers sorry, is Uchiha Sasuke, yeah the too cool bastard I told you years ago, how ironic is life... or fate... or destiny... fate and destiny are the same...stupid me, no I'm not stupid! Is just a form to say... forget it I have to go to meet my team otherwise Sakura will get all the attention of Sasuke...god I actually wrote a hint of jealously..."**_

The notebook was stolen from the blond hands "HEY! IS MINE!" the pale boy chuckled and read in a loud voice…

"_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm fourteen years old and I'm too close to become Hokage now because I'm a chûnin now! And I'm so happy now because I got courage and told Sasuke my feelings and guess! ... I do have to stop saying this to you so I will tell you, he accepted me! YAY I didn't have the idea he would feel the same for me! And hell what people thinks of us I'm so happy because someone really cares for me and loves me! Well, in that kind of love, but by now I have to go! I'm going to have my first date! Oh god that sounded really girly! ...oh who cares no one will read it these are my thoughts!"**_

"It's true, sounds really girly" the pale boy said, the blonde one was running after him yelling for his beloved notebook just as Kakashi-sensei for his beloved book (A/N: I do want a copy just for admire!) "Give it back!" but the pale boy was starting reading the last script of the notebook...

"_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm sixteen years old, the next one to become Hokage! I'm happy because my friends and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei approved my relationship with Sasuke-kun! And that's good, besides Iruka-sensei can't deny it if he is now all the time together with Kakashi-sensei but he keeps telling me they are just friends, come on I'm not a kid... well sometimes I act like one but that's not the point, besides I'm not only happy because of that, add the fact that yesterday at night I lived a great experience, uh… feels a little uncomfortable to say what it was but… oh well is something important in my life everything started with..."**_

The blond boy took the notebook back "You can't read that yet" , the pale boy pouted but them hugged his partner and whisper to his ear "But one day I'll read it" that made the blond guy shivered "Come on we will be late" said the blond boy holding his boyfriend's hand and dragging him to the door "Ok, but tell me something... you will keep writing?" the blond boy chuckled, that chuckle turned to a little laugh "If you want me too" he finished his line kissing sweetly the lips of his lover, his other half, his love...

"_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm eighteen years old now, I'm moving to my dear lover's house and we will have party, everybody will be there and we are late, we got this custom of our sensei, so is his fault, maybe my dream of becoming Hokage is a little far yet but I can wait, now I have something to care and love... thanks Sasuke-kun… for loving me"**_

Fluff stuff? Who cares I finished this so I'm happy for it, if you want to read a sequel of Sasuke's diary tell me, read and review please, helps my self-esteem… Ja!


End file.
